


You Ripped My Heart Out

by Griffy_did_a_thing, griffy_tries (Griffy_did_a_thing)



Series: Suki's Bad Ends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crying, Death, Depressing, Emotional Hurt, Gay Sex, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Smut, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Original Universe, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sad, Sad Ending, Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, This kinda made me feel like puking--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffy_did_a_thing/pseuds/Griffy_did_a_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffy_did_a_thing/pseuds/griffy_tries
Summary: Alternate universe where instead of Jax having to watch Ian and Ooka, Suki's the one who followed.Not proof read and also, this is meant for my friends to read since this is based off one of our role-plays! It's not gonna make much sense, and be very hard to follow until we make this into a series! ^-^||Sorry guys!
Relationships: Ian/Ooka, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Suki Takita Shōichi/Ian/Jax
Series: Suki's Bad Ends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584682
Kudos: 1





	You Ripped My Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this literally made me almost cry and puke the **ENTIRE** time I wrote this...

**ALTERNATE VERSION WHERE SUKI WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO FOLLOW IAN**

Suki could barely stand, but he pushed through his pain to follow Ian and the others and make sure nothing happened to the sweetest thing in his life. He saw a little house in the distance, and watched as Ian and the bitch crew walked in. 

He waited until the door was closed before he booked it over to the side of the house. He ducked below an open window, listening in.

He heard his poor, dear Ian ask what the three criminals did to be on the run.

He wasn't really paying attention, until he heard the tone in Ooka's voice. He looked in, making sure none of the four could see him. 

A small smirk was on the disgusting bastards lips as he replied with, "I'll leave that for you to find out." Suki didn't like how that sounded, but he couldn't just storm in and make Ian hate him so much more.

"I'd rather you just tell me right now." Was the tiny males reply.

"Why don't I just show you~?" He hears the head criminal purr, dangerously close to Ian and his nasty hand was on his sweet boys thigh, going up his skirt.

Anger bubbled up in Suki's chest as a dangerous snarl crossed his face. He lifted his fist, adrenaline building up in him while he pulled back, ready to punch through i-

"How about it?” Ian rasped just after grabbing Ooka by his collar and pulling him down.

Suki froze, his eyes going wide. Bile built up in his stomach and slowly rose. He couldn't believe what he was seeing... I mean, sure, they just got together - were they even _officially_ together? - with another boy in the mix, no less but... But _him_...? What the fuck...

His mind went blank as he lowered his arm and watched what was happening, starting to hyperventilate.

Ooka pulled Ian up and stripped him down, just to his little panties... and Ian let this happen, hell, he fucking _encouraged_ this shit, fucking _grinning_ at the disgusting treatment. 

Ooka pulled off his own shirt and pants before he ordered the other two out of the room. They weren't even fully out of the room before the pervert pinned Ian down... 

Suki wanted to hope beyond hope that Ian would push away, would stop this, would see him standing outside the window and beg for him instead. That didn't happen... 

"Damn, you're not wasting time, are you~?" He heard Ian say, sounding like he was purring. He looked like he was so fucking enjoying this...

"What, you don't want me to be gentle, do you~?" The damned asshole said, sounding as if he was trying to be sooo fucking seductive before biting at Ian's ear.

"Should I~?" Ian giggled as he said that, slipping his arms around 'Ooka''s neck, gods did he fucking dispise that man...

Please don't go through with it, please don't go through with it, please don't go through with it... He begged to the gods that Ian would just stop, would just spare him, as tears poured down his cheeks and blood stained the ground beneath him. Hell, he probably left a long trail of blood from the apartment - maybe even farther! - that lead right here, to a small puddle of thick red.

Ooka just fucking _smirked_ and got rid of the last pieces of their clothing.

"Well~?" Ian purred as he waited... W-waited for Ooka to... 

"I'm not a gentle person." The horrible, horrible man said as he looked down to do something, something Suki couldn't see and didn't want to know - but he did, despite efforts to try and steer his mind away.

“I’ve learned that quickly, hope you know that I'm not either~” Ian was giving him _those_ eyes, and a choked sob tore itself from Suki's mouth.

Ooka harshly did as Ian had been wanting and Suki couldn't **f u c k i n g b r e a t h e .**

The disgusting bastard attached his horrible lips to the literal light of Suki's life, Ian just let off a moan. Bile finally met his throat and he puked right outside the window, tears spilling even faster but the assassin couldn't rip his eyes away. 

“Ngh~! Shit, you weren't kidding, eh?” Ian giggled breathlessly as he dug his sharp nails into Ooka's back. Suki watched them as he emptyed his stomach further. They didn't even notice him. 

Suki didn't even need look down at his puke - he knew what would be there, he knew it would look like bloody coffee grounds. 

Ooka was a moaning mess as he quickly pushed his tiny penis in and out of his sweet, dear deer. Ian was a mess too.

“Fuck yeah! God, you're so big-g~!” The adorable male moaned out, sounding so incredibly turned on. He was fucking _loving_ to screw that incompetent asshole. 

Ooka was quickly rutting into Ian. He wasn't even looking at the intoxicating boy and all his addictive expressions! 

“C-C'mon look at me~!” Ian moaned out, having to _beg_ that asswipe for his attention.

Suki didn't want to die watching this, he had e- _fucking_ -nough. Watching the sweetest boy in the goddamn world being treated like shit... 

He turned and used all the energy he had left to run to the nearest road - a turnpike as it so happened to be. 

He waited the perfect chance to run out, so as he did, he thought out loud - a big _fucking_ grin spread across his blood stained and teary face. There was something he always read about in the few books he was allowed... "Last words? Well, I guess it doesn't _fucking_ matter! Nobody's listening, and nobody gives a **g o d s d a m n e d** fuck about me!"

He was shaking violently and his lip quivered as his sobbing got worse. "Who the fuck needs love?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, breathing becoming ragged and erratic. "Jax sure didn't give a shit when I stumbled after Ian, barely able to fucking walk! And Ian didn't have a second thought about _**FUCKING**_ that horrible pervert!"

He laughed bitterly as he saw his chance coming, bending his knees and getting in a running position. 

"Sensai always tried to kill me! The only sort of father I _ever_ had, and he wanted me dead! None of the teachers batted an eye when I came back to school missing an _entire fucking eye_! They acted like they didn't notice all the cuts, and scars, and bruises, and broken - hell, _missing_ body parts! I was treated like shit and none of them cared before, so why the fuck shouldn't I just end the pain?!" 

He took off running, and not even a doctor would be able to figure out how he did it. He shouldn't even be able to walk, with all the lack of blood, let alone run. He lost his vision somewhere along the way in his running to the turnpike. There was the yelling of two familiar voice coming from behind him, but he couldn't fucking _see_ who they were nor recognise their voices in his broken state of mind, so he didn't stop moving. 

"All that will be left of me will be the legend of the youngest known assassin! The Blue Roulette, that's me! It's always been _**fucking**_ me!" The voices got closer and closer, begging for him to come back but he didn't pay attention. He couldn't, as he hit the short fence and quickly climbed on top of it.

The voices were right behind him, fingers brushing his back as he fell forward in front of a giant Semi truck. It crashed into his body, sending Suki off the road completely and back over the fence. It barely swirved into the other lane before it kept on its way to wherever it's destination was. 

Suki's neck was snapped, stuck looking the wrong way as part of his spine stuck out from it, lifeless eyes staring at the road. Screams sounded around deaf ears. 

Blood and brain matter coated the only two people who ever really gave a shit about him in the world. Their faces were frozen in shock and absolute disbelief, as his was now forever stuck in a heartbroken grin...


End file.
